


The Queen's Secret Outing

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (kinda), Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Group Sex, Improper Uses of Healing Magic, MILF, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After a tiring day, Mikoto retires to her chambers early.  But after her retainers walk away, she slinks out of the palace, disguised, giggling- walking towards a bit of unconventional relaxation...





	The Queen's Secret Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, didn't take me long to break down and write non SI-Fuckin'. All characters portrayed are over 18. Like you should be. Hint.

The sun was finally setting on the Hoshidan horizon when Mikoto finally rose from her throne, blinking the orange hues of sunset from her eyes.

“The Queen is finished with audiences for the day.”  Declared a guard- turning away the rest of the assembled, who filed out of the throne room with varying degrees of disgruntlement.  Mikoto smiled gratefully at her guard, quickly walking out of the room, into one of the many winding hallways twisting around Castle Shirasagi.  Yukimura and Orochi quickly filed behind her- concern filling their faces as the Queen’s shoulders sagged, a rough sigh pushing past her lips as she walked to her room- letting go of the serene grace that always seemed to permeate her figure.

“Are you well, My Queen?”

Mikoto looked back, giving a grateful smile to her retainer, nodding.

“Quite well, Yukimura…though I believe I’ll be headed to bed early, tonight.”  She yawned, grateful that nobody but them was around to see it.  “I’m quite…quite tired.”  She hummed, eyes fluttering closed as she walked to her room.  “Tell the children that I’m sorry…but I won’t be seeing them off to sleep, tonight.”

The pair nodded, as they finally arrived at the door of Mikoto’s room.  Sliding the door open, she offered a small, tired smile to her retainers.

“Good night, Yukimura.  Good night, Orochi.  Dream sweet dreams for me.”  She yawned- walking inside, shutting the door- and waiting.

Mikoto’s smile widened as their steps grew distant, her eyes no longer quite so tired.

_They bought it._

Mikoto walked quickly- lifting up one of the mats in her room, and pulling out a dark brown traveling cloak, throwing it over her shoulders as she walked to the door, quietly sliding it open, and shut again, before sealing it with the most powerful magicks she could muster.  Looking around, she quickly cast another spell on herself- invisibility and noise cancellation, this time, as she started down the halls, moving as quietly as she could.  The spells muffled her steps and hid her from sight, but it still sent a thrill down her spine as she snuck around the passages, dodging guards, and slipping out of the passages to the castle.  Stepping into the thinning crowds on the streets, she dodged this way and that, trying not to bump into anyone, taking more twists and turns, on a route she knew by heart.

The sun had fully dipped behind the horizon as she approached her destination.  It was far, far in a remote corner of the capital, a nondescript red building, looking like an inn.  The sign said, in no uncertain terms, that there were no vacancies- yet the Queen entered anyway, giggling to herself as she dispelled her enchantments.  As she slid open the front door, a bored-looking, dark-haired, dark-eyed woman lazily fanned herself as she looked up at what she assumed to be another traveler.

“Can’t you read?”  She grumbled.  “We don’t have any spaces tonight.  Go away.”

Mikoto smiled, walking up to the desk, as the woman sighed, adjusting her position- only for Mikoto to tilt her head up, revealing her chin and beauty mark to the woman- who immediately brightened.

“Miki~!”  She chirped, running around the desk to catch the Queen in a tight hug.  “It’s so good to see you again!”

Mikoto laughed, embracing her old friend as she held her at arm’s length.

“Business treating you well, Kyoko?”  She smiled- Kyoko waving the air as she scoffed.

“Well, of course.  Who do you think you’re talking to?  I’ve got more money than I know what to do with right now.  Partially thanks to you.”  She crooned, winking at her ‘partner in crime’, Kyoko Madarame, Madame of the Red Castle Brothel.

“All I did was ensure that you’d be unbothered.  You overstate my contributions.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes, separating from the Queen as she put her hands on her hips.

“Well, regardless, you’ve earned your place at the table.  That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Mikoto nodded, face heating up slightly.

“Of course.  After such a long day, I need to unwind a bit.  I trust you have some…clients I can take care of?”

Kyoko let a grin cross her face.

“For a busty, curvy MILF like you?  I have _dozens.”_   She smiled, taking Mikoto’s hand, as her face took on a confused air.

“MILF?  I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that one.”

“Nohrian Slang.”  She answered.  “Hot Mom.”

“Ah…now that I understand.”  She smiled, closing her eyes as Kyoko unsealed one of her rooms, pushing her in.  Mikoto looked back- smiling.

“Outfits are in the wardrobe?”

“You know it, Miki.  Glad to have you here.”

The door slid shut- and Mikoto let the grin overtake her face, as she quickly threw off her cloak, storing it in a small space under some loose mats.  She hurried over to the wardrobe, throwing it open, looking around, licking her lips.  Inside were some tantalizing outfits- much too small for her, of course, but that was half the fun.  There was a shrine maiden, a ninja, a waitress, a priestess (a bit redundant, considering she was already wearing one)…and very daring sets of lingerie.  Humming, she carefully racked her brain for ideas- wondering just what she would wear…before plucking out the Shrine Maiden’s outfit.  She was in the mood for some good corruption role-play…even if it was a decade or two too late.

Picking out her outfit was one thing- actually putting it on was another.  The stockings, she noted ruefully, pinched her thighs a bit, and she couldn’t fit into the shoes.  The top was an absolute nightmare, as she tried to get the top to close, but she gave up with a huff, leaving it open and getting the sash on.  The gloves, thankfully, gave her no trouble, and with a sigh of fulfillment, she managed to get the skirt on.  Humming, she looked herself over in the mirror- giving a soft trill of approval as she smiled.  The open top put her magnificent cleavage on display, and its tightness kept her nipples showing against the fabric.  Her wide hips were spreading out the slats cut into the skirt, showing her stocking-covered legs, and continuing up to her creamy thighs, even to the bright white panties she had been wearing.

She struck a pose, giggling as she admired herself.  For all her doubts about being able to fit in it, she had to admit that her matronly figure made it even sexier.  The door slid open- and a long wolf-whistle ran through it.

“Damn, Miki…”  Kyoko smiled.  “I’m a professional, and even I’m thinking about jumping your bones right now.”  She grinned, licking her lips as Mikoto posed for her.

“What can I say?  I’ve still got it.”  Mikoto purred, as Kyoko let out a laugh.

“Awright, MILF.  I’ll tell my customers that we’ve got a bona-fide cosplayer on our hands, playing a young, naïve Queen Mikoto.”

Mikoto let a wry grin cross her face.  “A bit on the nose, isn’t it?”

Kyoko winked.

“Who in their right mind would believe that the graceful, serene Queen Mikoto is whoring herself out in a cheap brothel?”

With that, she left- leaving Mikoto in a fit of giggles as she tried to straighten herself out, nervously running her fingers through her hair.  Standing up straight, she watched the door, waiting anxiously for her first customer.  She didn’t have long to wait, the door sliding open, one young man stepping through, taken aback by who was inside.  To him, it was just a woman with a striking, uncanny resemblance to his sovereign, but to Mikoto…

She knew.  She knew…and it got her heart thumping.

“Hello…”  She said, quietly, bowing to him.  “My name is Mikoto, Maiden Initiate.  I’m here to serve-“

Mikoto didn’t get the rest out, as with a yelp, she was pushed onto the bed, her skirt flipped up, legs being spread already.  She supposed he wasn’t much for roleplay.

A shame.  What wasn’t a shame was when he took out his cock, moaning as lust hazed over his eyes, and shoved it inside- Mikoto screaming as she got exactly what she had been craving- a thick, hung stud sliding into her cunt.  She relaxed, leaning back against the bed as the young man started to move his hips, back and forth, as fast as he could inside her.  Gasping, she clutched onto the sheets, eyes rolling up as she felt his enthusiasm show.  A part of her whooped in triumph- all these years, and she still had it.

His hands went to her chest, yanking her tits free as he groped and kneaded at the soft flesh, holding onto them like a vice as he hammered inside her pussy, gasping, beads of sweat starting to fall on her costume.  Mikoto treated him to the deep, throaty moan of a woman in dire need of a good, rough fucking- moaning and mewling, praising him.

“O-oh Gods~!  Your cock- mmmgh~!  Oh, harder~!  Harder~!”  She begged, as the young man sped up, cock throbbing inside as he gasped in exertion, face reddening as his hips met hers in thick, wet claps, Mikoto squealing as she recognized the sounds of his balls clapping against her thighs.  Huffing, Mikoto moaned louder and louder as he pounded her- attention only stolen for the briefest of moments when another customer walked in.  She looked around, seeing another man walk around her- only for her head to be yanked back, seeing an upside-down pair of hips, before another cock slid into her lips- a muffled moan vibrating along his cock as Mikoto closed her eyes, surrendering to the men inside her.

They both moved at a fast, hard pace- slamming their cocks into her waiting holes again and again, as they coated their cocks in their Queen’s spit and cum.  Mikoto squealed with each thrust- moaning and pleasuring the cock in her mouth with the vibrations along her throat, the man moaning as he thrust in, hilting inside her each time, throat bulging with every buck of his hips.  All the while, she could feel the tightness building in her core as the men were so rough- so hard…

She came with a scream- which only got louder as she felt the young man’s cum flood her waiting womb, legs twitching as her thighs closed around his hips, legs wrapping around him to pull him even further into her snatch.  He pulled away, however, as she felt his cum, dripping down her in a thin trail of warmth.

Not for long, though- as he knelt down, lips latching onto her cunt, tongue slithering around in her slit- Mikoto starting to squeal again as he started to eat her out.  Moans rang out in the room- muffled and warbling through her rough throat-fucking.  He was inexperienced, but enthusiastic- as he cleared away his cum and hers, replacing it with his spit.  Squealing as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, her legs wrapped around his head, toes curling as he lapped at her overstimulated slit, and feeling the other throb against her tongue- close- close-

He came- as she screwed her eyes shut, cum flowing down her throat as she stifled a groan of disappointment, desperately wanting his cum to hit her tongue, as he pulled out, Mikoto gasping as her unmuffled moans started to echo through the room.  The young man was spurred on by the increase in volume, as his tongue moved faster, pressing hard against her folds, the man moaning as Mikoto’s thighs closed around his head, causing his tongue to slide up- pressing hard against her clit.

Mikoto never recalled screaming louder- for a long time.  Her cum coated the young man’s face, panting out oaths to the gods as she rode her orgasm, bucking her hips into his soaked face as she panted wildly, moaning as she lay there, saliva smeared across her mouth and pussy.  Giggling, she sat up- looking between the two of them, both soft from their recent orgasms- but that wasn’t a problem for the Queen.  Smiling, she beckoned the one on the other side of the bed over, kneeling down, as she was soon face-to-face with their flaccid cocks.  With a grin and a bit of magic coating her hands, she grasped them both- soon erect and ready to go.  They didn’t have time to marvel at the Queen’s magicks- as she started to slowly stroke them both, sliding her soft hands down their soaked cocks.  Panting, she felt them throb in her hands, smearing her gloves and exposed palms with precum.

Her mouth fell open- and at that time, more men came in- tenting in their pants at the sight of Mikoto on her knees, jerking off two cocks, as they approached, throwing their pants down to stroke themselves in front of the Queen.  Now she had six cocks around her, all poised to make a mess out of her…

The Queen laughed- giggling like a madwoman behind her paper-thin-veil of anonymity.  She stroked faster, moaning lewdly as her mouth fell open, tongue swirling around, leaving tantalizing trails of saliva around her soft pink lips, waiting for their cum to paint her face, and fall down her waiting throat as their hands blurred against their throbbing lengths.  Her hot breath left her in huffs as she serviced the two men she was between, hands moving as fast as she could, causing her body to shake, as her blush stretched down to her neck, tits jiggling, free from her tip, bouncing up and down, putting on a show for them…

A strained gasp to her right rang out, as she turned- just in time for his cum to shoot out, landing squarely in her mouth as she closed her eyes, as his cum poured out, painting her lips and chin white- as she heard them all start to gasp and moan- turning around-

Warmth began to splash against her body as she kept her eyes closed, and her mouth wide open, feeling their cum splatter against every inch of exposed skin.  Her tits, her mouth, her face, her shoulders, some of it even dribbling down on her thighs.  When they stopped, Mikoto let out a soft moan to get their attention- showcasing her cum-filled mouth, clearing away her lips with a swirl of her tongue-

And then, with one gulp, opening her mouth, clean as a whistle.

Reaching out, magic flared to her fingertips, grabbing hold of the cock closest to her, renewing it so it was stiff and hard- the man she had touched needing no invitation as he stepped forward, slamming into her throat and grabbing the back of her head, ramming his hips into her face as fast as he possibly could.  Mikoto’s moans took him to a new, lusty high as the Queen groped his ass, hands planted firmly on his rear as he drew back, slamming down, balls slapping hard against her chin, splashing and splattering the cum that she couldn’t clear away.  Around her, she heard the sound of the men stroking themselves again, groaning as they tried to get hard again…

Well, that wouldn’t do.  Her hands relinquished their hold, holding out her hands to them- the men clamoring for her touch as they instantly hardened under her restorative magicks, now rebounding, moaning as they moaned Mikoto’s name- sending a thrill through her core as her moans increased in volume, and intensity- vibrating the cock inside her mouth-

Gasping, he came again, this time pulling out just enough to flood her mouth with his seed.  Mikoto moaned gratefully, tongue sliding across his tip as she swallowed every last drop, savoring the taste of cum, as he pulled out- only for Mikoto to squeal as her legs were yanked out from underneath her, spreading her legs-

And slamming right into her arousal-soaked snatch, gasping and relishing at the older woman’s tightness.  Moaning, she wrapped her legs around him, panting as he thrust in, hearing the men around her masturbate- squealing as fresh cum splattered against her chest, followed by a thump as one man hit his limit.  Mikoto’s smile widened as she kept her mouth wide open, eyes still plastered shut with cum as she felt them all around her- getting closer, the heat of their bodies causing her blush to spread to her collarbone, panting as more cum painted her face- her lips, her chest, soaking through her outfit, painting her pale skin stark white as she started to scream and squeal.  She felt him- throbbing inside her, moving faster, faster-

And howling as he came, her own cunt clamping down in orgasm, trying to milk his cock for every last drop, as more and more cum splattered over her skin.  Feet were shuffling around her- there were more.  More men.  More cocks!

After that, Mikoto’s time passed in a lusty haze as she welcomed cock after cock, in her pussy, her ass, her mouth- she didn’t care where they stuck their throbbing lengths, she only cared about cum- inside her, outside her, feeling every last wonderful drop against her skin…feeling them spread her cunt, feeling them slap her ass, her throat bulging, her tits slapped and abused…

It all melted into a world of wonderful pleasure…the world around her was turning white, as cum flooded her, painted her skin, dribbled onto the floor…

* * *

 

“Mikoto?  Mikoto…”

Orochi frowned as she gently tapped against the door, sliding it open- looking down at her sleeping Queen as she began to rise.

“Mmmgh…Orochi…Good Morning.  Have I slept too long?”

Orochi smiled as she watched Mikoto rise, stretching out- looking much better than the night before.

“I was just wanting to check up on you after last night.  I was worried that your condition might have worsened…but I guess you were right.  All you needed was a nice night of sleep.”  Orochi chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Mikoto held back an impish smile.

She didn’t know about sleeping…but last night was certainly nice.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got. If you liked it, drop a line, tell me what I did right, or what you thought was hot. If you hated it, tell me what to improve. See ya.


End file.
